Seris
Summary Seris is a being from the void inhabiting the body of the girl formerly known as Abby. Abby lived in the town of Seris together with her sister, Sarah. Inside the town was a portal to the Abyss. The Abyss required a sacrifice and the Magistrate chose to offer Abby to it. Sarah tried to protect her sister, but she was powerless against the forces of the Magistrate. Abby was sacrificed, but instead of devouring her, a monster from the Abyss possessed her. As the monster set foot in the town, it destroyed it completely. Now the monster possessing Abby goes by the name Seris. She appears here and there in time and space in order to change the course of events towards some unknown but seemingly inevitable fate. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Possibly 7-C Name: Seris, Oracle of the Abyss, Abby Origin: Paladins: Champions of the Realm Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Abyssal Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Magic, Soul Manipulation (Can rend, drain, consume, capture and restore souls. Consumed the souls of everyone in the town of Seris), Dimensional Travel with Shadow Travel (Can phase into another plane of existence and can move between the Realm and the Abyss freely), Healing with Restore Soul and Rend Soul, Possession (Possessed the body of Abby), Spatial Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement with Convergence, Clairvoyance and Precognition (Can see into the past, future and present all at once), Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Intangible Attacks, Time Travel (Can appear at different moments in time and space), Acausality (Type 1; is unaffected by the changes she makes to the course of history) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Created a large explosion), possibly Town level (Is heavily implied to have destroyed the entirety of Seris with the explosion she created) Speed: Subsonic (Should at least be as fast as the far weaker Koga) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level (Was in the middle of her own explosion. Can take hits from Furia), possibly Town level Stamina: High (Works tirelessly to change the course of events toward some unknown fate) Range: Tens of meters with Soul Orbs, Restore Soul and Convergence, up to kilometers with magic and soul manipulation Standard Equipment: Soul Core Intelligence: Genius (Uses her ability of looking into the past and future to change the course of events by showing up at the most opportune moments, manipulating almost everyone in the realm into doing what she wants) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Orb:' Seris fires magical projectiles that pierce and apply a Soul Orb stack to each enemy hit. *'Restore Soul:' Seris targets an ally, restoring their health and the health of nearby allies over time. *'Rend Soul:' Seris detonates her Soul Orb stacks on enemies, rending their souls to heal herself. *'Shadow Travel:' Seris phases into another plane of existence. She can still see the normal world from this dimension as they overlap, but she can't be seen by those in the normal world. *'Convergence:' Seris casts her soul core onto the battlefield, causing a tear in reality to manifest and drag nearby enemies in, stunning them in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Paladins: Champions of the Realm Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7